


【授翻/短篇】天使的号角

by Lolita0904



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita0904/pseuds/Lolita0904
Summary: A translation of BrugmansiaBy CoffeeTeaAnd Me（kurofu）
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 23





	【授翻/短篇】天使的号角

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brugmansia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375802) by [CoffeeTeaAndMe (kurofu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurofu/pseuds/CoffeeTeaAndMe). 



【授翻/短篇】天使的号角  
原名：Brugmansia  
作者：CoffeeTeaAnd Me（kurofu）

“哈利·波特。”

汤姆挑起一边眉，注视着一个身影沿着长桌走来，尽管周围好奇的私语此起彼伏，仍昂着头步态款款。听闻一个神圣家族被提及，汤姆看到在他身侧的马尔福是如何立即凝起注意力，之前那副无聊的神情一扫而空。斯莱特林学院里的布莱克家族成员停下他们愚蠢的闲聊，而把审慎的目光投向那个笔挺的后背。而当对方转过身露出他的真容，汤姆其中一个追随者低低地吹了声口哨，而他对此举却不能更理解了。

被晒黑的蜜色肌肤衬托漆黑的鬈发，他的面部轮廓十分柔和，嫣红的嘴唇形状饱满——这是一张所有贵族都趋之若鹜的脸。但是最吸引汤姆的还是那双明亮的绿眼睛，此时正扫视过坐在下面的人群，眼神傲慢，仿佛是看待一群蝼蚁。

天使圣洁的光辉之下有一块小小的污点。

看完学生最后一眼，他优雅地落座于那张古老的椅凳，绿眸轻合。整个礼堂陷入寂静，汤姆能看到各种目光在所有学院的学生间传递，肯定或猜测都藏在那些谨慎而仔细的观察中。

若是能有幸迎来这位转校生，无论哪个学院都将——

“斯莱特林！”

哇哦，他想着，毫不惊讶地看到其他学院的学生纷纷迅速转过头看向他们。对于那些充满艳羡与憎恶的怒视，汤姆只是偏偏头，挑起一边眉。多么愚蠢，就好像这群人能对一顶千年魔法老帽子施咒似的。而斯莱特林学生脸上那副趾高气扬的表情自然是在火上浇油。这时汤姆的余光瞥见一个动作，他往那个方向看去。

翠绿如洗的眼睛凝视着他。

他隐约感到身侧的同学挺直腰背，浑身散发出满意的信号。可他的注意力全部锁在那个朝斯莱特林长桌走来的人影上，四目相交，片刻不曾移开。

这个转学生从容的步伐让他内心都收紧了，而把这种傲慢无礼抹去的渴望却熊熊燃起。特别是当对方竟敢在汤姆所坐的长桌对面停下——从而迫使坐在汤姆正对面的学生慌张地移开——接着滑进那处位置，仿佛是他与生俱来的权利。汤姆眯起眼，看起来这个转学生不仅不关心，也没有注意到这里微妙的权力差别。

“我叫哈利·波特。”他说，伸手以示问候。他嗓音轻柔，对自己的同类满怀期待。他是天使，货真价实，但也是一个危险的天使。

“汤姆里德尔。我是五年级的级长。”对方的手用力捏紧了他的，他的内心为其力道微微颤抖。

转校生只是微笑着，最后攥了攥他的手，松开了，却没有移开与他相交的视线。

“汤姆......里德尔。”汤姆颤抖了，他的名字缠绵在对方唇齿之间，就好像在被细细品味。“见到你很荣幸。”

“彼此彼此。”

他们又互相凝视了一会——转学生稍一歪头，这个动作正好让汤姆大为光火——此时礼堂大门敞开，引开两人的注意力。汤姆望着一年级新生蜂拥而入，手死死捏紧了长凳；他对那双眼眸里不予言明的不屑咬牙切齿。

可是，看着那该死的绿眼睛，汤姆的脑海里只剩下：危险，非常危险。

猛得吃了一记肘击，诺特嘶了一声，转过身对旁边的马尔福怒目而视。“我以为像你这样的纯血应该懂点礼数，而不会表现得像是个泥巴种。”

“什——不！”马尔福的脸因愤怒而烧红了，和往常一样迅速维护自己的纯血尊严，“我从来没有这样。你——诺特，你竟然——啊，快看那。”

汤姆把头从书本中抬起，仅仅是为了缓和自己追随者那点受伤的混乱自尊心。

“噢，是他。”

“啥？你现在不喜欢他了？我可记得你上礼拜还滔滔不绝地讲起他呢。”

“那是上礼拜的事，布莱克！”

是波特。那个夜夜侵扰他梦境，有着该死绿眼睛的转校生。

波特坐在那里，被所有学院的学生包围着，正耐心地指着书里一段文字，微笑着回答一个接一个的问题。此番场景仿佛置于童话——旧时重现，一个亲切温和的导师为求知若渴的学生纾解难题，引导他们获得真知。

只要一想到波特就能让汤姆心情阴暗，波特的存在正威胁着他学校尖子生的宝座。

波特是黑魔法防御术的奇才。

他的表现是那么出色，几乎超越汤姆。梅乐思教授不再对汤姆赞不绝口，却对波特大为青睐。当她的目光落在波特身上时，总会变得柔和起来，这时她终于表现得同自己的年龄相符：一个和蔼可亲的老奶奶，而不是严厉的教授。实际上，能让梅乐思教授关爱有加无疑是一项不得了的成就，而能达到这个成就的人又屈指可数。

波特在对课程内容的学习上也是充满真知灼见，因而汤姆对他总是抱有一种很不情愿的欣赏，尽管他羞于承认这点。

汤姆对自己的小圈子里的斗嘴嗤之以鼻，转而重新投入学习中。一想到他的追随者有胆子把波特同自己相比——说实话——让他十分不安。仅仅数月内波特就笼络起一众人心，这既让他忧虑，又让他心生震撼。

这群人是何等盲目无知。

汤姆关上箱子，双手抚过破旧且布满刮痕的皮质表面，他叹了口气，悬浮起箱子朝着红木大门走去。接着他一手扶着门框，回过身对这个待了九个月的家予以最后一眼。

惨淡的日光给整个寝室蒙上一层绿色光晕，床铺都被清空了，整理得一干二净，就好像从来没有四个男生在此生活过。他的追随者们急匆匆地收拾行李，对回家一事迫不及待——等不及要回到他们富裕的宅邸和温暖的家人中间。

这越发使他沮丧。

想起自己是个身无分文的孤儿，他心中充满恨意，但无所谓了，再等三年就能离开了。三年后他就能彻底逃离那个地狱般的孤儿院；三年后他就能远离那里，在魔法界步入辉煌——

波特的床。

波特的床还没有收拾，墨绿色的羽绒被杂乱地摊在床垫上，被角从深色的木质床架上垂落。几摞课本在桌上摇摇欲坠，同被咬过的羽毛笔一起把他的桌子挤得满满当当。

“里德尔？你还留在这里做什么？”

汤姆腾得旋身，那个意料之外的声音使他心跳加速。波特就站在那儿，脸上带着些微困惑。他对波特露出一个僵硬的微笑。

“波特，你不是也没走，为什么？”

波特扬起一边眉，回答道：“我么？但先向你提问的是我。”哦，波特这个吐字方式，好像时刻勾引别人照着他来一拳。那个愚蠢、得意洋洋的笑容虽然很浅，但毫无疑问就是挂在他那张完美又虚伪的脸上。波特似乎看出了他的不友好，便说：“如你所见，我还留在这儿是因为还没整理东西。”

“看得出来。”波特摆手的姿势也是如出一辙的傲慢，汤姆的下巴绷紧了。“那你为什么没整？”

“嗯......这个嘛——这就是我的私事了。”

“波特，我是级长——”

“啊对，级长先生，确实如此。”波特突然欺身而上，前胸几乎与汤姆相抵，他伸出一根手指戳了戳对方的级长徽章。啊，是级长徽章应该在的位置。“那你呢？你不应该已经坐上火车了吗？谁也不希望斯莱特林的级长大人错过火车吧，嗯？”

“你——”汤姆眼前一片猩红，他真想扣住那纤细脆弱的脖颈然后掐紧。让他挣扎让他窒息——看着那令人火大的假笑消失，取而代之的是绝望的喘息与剧烈的颤抖，渴望能够呼吸。他的手会掐得更用力，挤压那恶魔的喉咙，摧毁它，让波特再也无法说话。他要把那具身体摁在墙上，不停不停加压，把对方直直向下拽。直到波特待在他该在的位置，那就是汤姆·里德尔之下。

但现在，透过红色雾霭，他能依然能看见波特渐渐扩大的假笑，其中的欢愉以无法丈量的速度增生。接着汤姆知道了：这一回合是他输了，他让情绪占据了头脑。强迫自己深呼吸，镇定下来。他或许能输这一次，但绝不会输掉这场战争。

“祝好，波特。”汤姆说，绕开波特，终于走出了斯莱特林五年级宿舍。他看到波特得意的表情消失了，黑色的眉毛皱起，面容扭曲，随即换上一个甜腻的微笑。汤姆本以为他的暑假能免遭波特的侵蚀，但自己显然太过年轻。

“再见，里德尔。回家一路平安。”

无论汤姆做什么，哈利·波特总是在他的脑海里阴魂不散。

“走，走，走！到里面去，快点！”

砖墙外响亮的口哨声淹没了恐惧的尖叫与惨叫，地面猛烈的震颤让许多人跪倒在地。汤姆在撞击中踉跄行走，展开手臂不让自己跌倒。他一面咳嗽着，一面拍去从天花板上掉下来的尘埃和沙土。

汤姆的目光在挣扎着站起的人群中逡巡。一些人甚至干脆原地躺下，放弃生存。可悲的生物，可悲的野兽。

一个尖锐的哭喊刺入他的耳膜。

在他的左手处，远远的有一个小孩跪伏在母亲倒在地上的身躯，颤抖着哭喊着让她醒来。看起来这个母亲已经在刚才的突袭中丧生。汤姆于奔窜的人流间闯出一条路，来到那孩子旁边，把对方从尚有余温的尸体上拽下。

“不要！”那孩子尖叫着在他的手中挣扎，那声音那么高，汤姆畏缩了一下。“不要！妈妈！妈妈，醒醒！别离开我！”

“走！”汤姆咬着牙，大步用力把孩子扯开，“我们必须离开！”

“不要！我妈妈！得把她叫醒——”

“她醒不了，她已经死了。”

话音刚落，孩子在他的臂弯里僵住了，那身体比石头还沉重，汤姆低声咒骂这突如其来的重量。至少孩子再也没有抱怨，已经被吓呆了。汤姆飞快地朝避难所跑，一路躲避摔倒或惨遭踩踏的人们四处乱抓的手。

汤姆快速跑下来楼，此时另一波袭击来了，地面摇晃，人们的尖叫声再起一浪。汤姆紧紧抓住栏杆就好像握着救生索，另一只手把一动不动的孩子搂在胸前。他不知道自己为什么还是没有放开那个孩子。

当他们终于到达火车月台，汤姆挤开畏畏缩缩的人海。他的怒火与不悦同不稳定的魔力混在一起，摩西分红海般清出一条路。他坚定地向唯一一块无人占据的墙角走去。

他顺着墙滑坐在地，把头一仰重重枕在墙面。要处理这个，他还太小——过于小了。然后他注意到那孩子还傻站着，便拍拍身旁的空地示意。

“坐。我想我们还要等上好久。”他说。

孩子动作麻木地坐下，过了一会，这两个人谁也没有开口，直到那孩子转过头来看着他，汤姆吃了一惊。

“你——你叫什么？”

汤姆犹豫了一会，既困惑又讶异：“汤姆。”

“我叫亨利（Henri），i结尾。”那孩子说，声音破碎且渐渐颤抖起来，“谢谢你救了我，汤姆。这——这是我妈妈总是要我这么做的。”大颗大颗的泪水在眼眶中聚集，顺着圆圆的脸颊滑落。

汤姆扭过头，一半是因为留给孩子处理情绪的隐私，一半是因为他不知道要拿这些眼泪怎么办。当抽鼻子的声音变成的哽咽与啜泣，他合上眼，把后脑枕回冰凉的砖石，让模糊的警报声和周围的喧闹将自己包裹。

他真的太小，应付不了这件事。“这件事”即为愚蠢的麻瓜战争和身边孩子的哭泣。

说实在的，汤姆不知道自己为什么一时冲动救下他。绝对不是因为灰蓬蓬的棕发在光线昏暗的地下通道里看起来像是黑色，也不是因为那色泽相异的绿眼睛，更不是由于那孩子的名字也是以“H”开头。

做这种善事和波特毫无关系。

“斯莱特林！”

汤姆同其他同学一起礼貌地鼓掌，脸上从未露出一丝怀疑。又是一条小蛇，已经有三位新生连续分入斯莱特林了。今年他们学院的新生涌入数字几乎是往年的两倍。

这都可以算作巧合，又或者说今年真的有很多斯莱特林新生，但是汤姆的目光却瞥向坐在他右边的人。

绿眸弯弯，露出的笑意“明媚真挚”，乌黑的卷发拢在脑后，显示出他的骄傲与自信。俨然是一卷高年级学生欢迎新生的完美画面。

也和汤姆截然相反。

汤姆知道自己是什么样子：冷淡且封闭，眼里闪烁着算计的光——典型的斯莱特林。对于赢得他同级学生的尊敬而言是个再完美不过的领袖形象，但要吸引一年级新生就非如此了。

他看着新生们拥至波特身边，全程双眼闪闪发光，脸颊通红。

他咬紧牙关。又是一只加入波特羊圈里的小羊，但是没关系，他能、也会引诱这些迷路的绵羊来到自己这边。

然而，他立刻开始对这个念头心生怀疑。尽管都是假象，波特魅力之强无法低估。

一股寒风席卷全身，他不禁颤抖。他的脚步声回响在空荡荡的走廊里，在石板间诡异地回荡。万物寂静——理应如此，因为宵禁开始了。

汤姆忍住一个哈欠。即使现在四下无人，他也拒绝泄露一丝一毫的软弱。因为你永远也不会知道周围是不是有隐藏的耳目。他举起魔杖，施展一个时间显示咒（Tempus），接着叹口气。

一个小时。他还得待一个小时才能收工睡觉，希望今晚不会有什么“生命不止冒险不息”的学生在夜游。他还得为明天的变形课考试做准备，他真心乐意对那些还敢在外头乱晃的白痴扔出一打钻心剜骨——

汤姆停住了，在寂静的夜里竖起耳朵。他紧贴墙壁，缓缓朝着走廊出口走去，听闻声响他眯起眼睛，差点就要恼火地吼出来了。

另一对脚印在走廊游荡。

这个步伐太轻快而不像教授，又太镇静，而不像是一个从不该待的图书馆或宿舍出来着急慌忙的学生。他瞥了一眼角落，后背仍然贴着石墙，隐藏在阴影里。

那是波特，天杀的波特，施施然自在地到处走。

他的手因想将波特诅咒到失忆的渴望而抽动，让他在汤姆的咒语下痛苦地扭动，乞求着，乞求着怜悯。他要让那两片粉色的唇瓣染上金属味的鲜红，让那对明澈的绿眸噙着泪光。

他旋转着紫衫木魔杖，随着翻腾的念头杖尖喷出银绿色的火花。他知道，一看到波特就心情阴郁很是心胸狭窄的体现，然而现在，现在，他有一个相当合理的理由来伤害波特，并且不会让波特那些尖牙利齿的追随者报复自己。

他绽出一个假笑，刚离开墙壁——立即缩回原位。一个高壮敦实的人影缓慢地朝波特移动，就像是一头非常庞大的、尾随潜行的痴恋怪物。

他观察着这二人组，波特似乎对自己多出的这个小尾巴毫无所觉。有什么东西在汤姆心中沸腾，狰狞丑陋，龇牙咧嘴地吼叫，利爪雪亮。

就好像是野兽对闯入其领地的不速之客，溢出一丝低沉的咆哮，而他万分惊讶地抬手捂住自己的喉咙。摇摇头略去这个念头，汤姆决定跟上，不愿让这两人消失在视线里。毕竟，他能收集到今晚绑架事件的确凿证据。

汤姆暗暗打量单相思怪，那个生物浑身颤抖，手指都在抽搐，这也许是因为寒冷，又或许是跟踪霍格沃茨的明星学生而紧张焦躁。他能看到那人脸上布满大片红晕——可能是喝醉了——还有那癫狂的笑容。大滴大滴汗珠从脸颊淌落，呼吸粗重，在秋季的温度里喷出团团白气。波特居然还没有发现，这真是个奇迹。

汤姆能肯定，他们组成了一个古怪的三人组，大半夜走在霍格沃茨长廊里：一个受害者、一个罪犯，还有一个目击者。就是如此。

波特领着他们走到一条走廊，那儿除了一扇孤零零的窗户外什么也没有。他在窗后停下脚步，凝望头顶层云密布的夜空，他站立的身影隐没在柔和的灰色中。

几乎过了一分钟，尾随者从隐匿处走出，颤抖的双手往波特的背探去。

汤姆立得远远的，藏在阴影里，注视这宗罪案开场。

他看着那个尾随者是如何用蛮力把波特翻转过来，两支粗壮的手臂禁锢住那对单薄的肩膀，掐灭任何逃脱机会。他看到唾沫在波特脸上横飞，对方向后躲去，试图转过身；看到被拒绝后的绝望与狂怒在那恶棍脸上一览无余，又把脸猛地往波特那里凑，强行把两个人贴在一起。他看见肮脏的手一遍遍搡弄着衣服布料，盲目地寻找藏在下面的皮肤；看见波特的拳头敲在这个疯子的胸口，挣扎着想奋力摆脱。

电光火石间，汤姆心里的那只有着尖牙利爪的怪物爆发出嗜血的狂吼，他要保护天使的纯洁免遭恶魔侵害。他会撕裂那张竟敢亵渎神圣的污秽之嘴，剁碎竟敢玷污圣洁的肮脏之爪。他会扯断它的脖颈，去洗礼，去献祭。

而那恶魔不可饶恕，因为它放出了一头发着雷霆之怒的邪兽。

汤姆的脚动起来带领他向那个恶棍靠去，魔杖高举，预备好了——这时，那污秽之物突然跪倒，抓住侧边地面。

它发处一句无声的喘息，手离开原位往其他地方挥去，接着倒在地上。一道银光闪过，红光乍现，波特倾身而上，面若冰霜。他跨坐在它身上，大腿分开在两侧，这正是对尾随者极度渴求的亲密的嘲弄。波特猛击它柔软的腹部时，它举起一条胳膊，血液喷溅在空气中，每一次击打都会发出内脏压碎的声音。绿莹莹的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光，浸满疯狂与快慰。

很快，他身下的身体痉挛，血泡和白沫不断从口腔涌出。它扒拉着波特的衣袍乞求饶恕，腿脚弯起，做了最后一次徒劳的反抗，接着静止了。

尽管到了这一步，它眼里的光也很快消散，但波特依然没有停手。

直到他双臂失去力气，刀片从松开的手里滑落发出清脆的响声，而他对着尸体弯下腰，胸膛因用力而起伏，在站起身之前，擦去脸上的汗水。他的手却把血迹擦到脸上，在颧骨处留下斑斑殷红。

汤姆发现自己在波特身前跪下来，被眼前这片场景摄去心魂：一位浴血的复仇天使，在月光下熠熠生辉。

波特低头朝他微笑，打量着，目光闪动，接着对汤姆的脸伸出一只血迹斑斑的手，拇指在他的下唇流连。汤姆启唇，吸吮那根手指，用舌头舔净。当他的嘴松开它，发出一声噗的轻响，汤姆看到对方扩大的瞳孔吞噬了旁边的翠绿。而波特俯身。

“告诉我，你会......将我膜拜吗？”

“我会。”他轻声说，呼吸着那金属味的香气，接着猛然向上一顶，将那不该存在于天堂的罪恶唇瓣捕获于口。

它尝起来是血，欲望，还有神圣。

——有人看见沃伦（Warren）吗？

——谁是沃伦？

——那个混血......

——有人说他昨晚不在寝室......

——......自杀？

——......和同学闹翻......

——不是因为成绩太差而父母期望过高？

——感谢梅林，幸好那个怪胎终于走了，再也不用到处躲他......

汤姆无视周围人的窃窃私语，把更多的注意力放在自己的盘子里。整个白天，各种流言与猜测都在发酵，丑闻与蜚语层出不穷，很快盖过了人们的同情。学生们议论纷纷，这是他们这段时间以来最糟糕的茶点谈资。

无人怀疑真相，那就是全校的甜心是一个冷血杀人犯。

汤姆守口如瓶，这并非是怕孤身一人在月黑风高的夜晚里遭人背后捅刀。而是因为所有人都以为自己认识的对象的真实一面被他掌握，而他又是占有欲极强，一丝一毫的信息都不愿分享。

迪佩特走上讲坛，面露悲痛，全校立刻安静下来。

“我很遗憾地告诉你们，沃伦先生离开了学校。直到昨天，他都深受学业上的困扰，精神情况不佳。我们非常难过，没有人知道他的行踪，但我们祝他好运，一路顺风。”

确实是一路顺风了——他的尸体被从窗户里扔下，抛入黑湖里。巨乌贼粗长的触手自水中升起，卷着尸体一路下沉至深，再无重见天日之时。

想起这段回忆，汤姆皱眉。他昨夜的行为举止完全不像自己了：屈服顺从且充满渴望。他转身怒视波特，寻求一个回答。

波特被他的追随者们团团包围，此时似乎感应到召唤般抬起脸与他四目相接。这让汤姆立刻飘飘然，波特会听从他的指令——但是随即绽开的一个浅笑让他的心古怪地揪紧。

先是一边黑色的眉毛挑起，既是挑战又是询问，接着对方恍然大悟，另一边眉毛随即扬起。粉色的唇瓣一开一合：“等会。”

汤姆发现波特正从教室走出，一个人，没有追随者跟着。他笃定地走在波特身后，把对方拉近路过的第一条无人走廊。

他把对方推到石墙上，攥紧斯莱特林的校炮。波特却丝毫没有惊慌之色，扬起眉，汤姆异常憎恨这幅表情。

“现在是不是‘等会’，嗯？”汤姆逼问道，松开手。

“真没耐心，是不是？”波特说，与其是发问而更像是在评价。

汤姆眉头抽动。“哦，是吗，波——”

波特竖起一根手指放在他的嘴边，汤姆一时住了口。但波特依然一语不发，他继续道：

“波——”

那根手指摁得更用力，被再次打断的恼怒使他差点就要一口咬断它，然而波特似乎终于同意配合了。

“哈利。叫我‘哈利’。”

汤姆所有的愤怒都消失了，脸上满是呆愣与困惑。若非当下过于茫然，他一定会被自己这种格兰芬多式举止而震惊到，就好像自己也是波特的无脑追随者一员。

“波——”

“哈利。”

挫败感铺天盖地，而他无声地同意了。只要让他再次说一句完整的话。但当这个词从口中吐出，他立刻知道事情接上正轨。

它的发音与质感，在他舌尖缱绻。

波特笑了，而这时汤姆反应过来自己彻彻底底被玩弄于股掌。他张嘴反驳，但波特先开口。

“回答你的问题：是的，就是现在。”

“很好，因为我正要问你昨天晚上的事情——”

“昨天晚上怎么了？你后悔了吗？”

“后悔。当然没有，我不后悔。而且拜托，”他几乎是在恳求了，“别打断我——”波特看起来被逗乐了，这幅神情让汤姆拿不定主意自己是想揍他还是吻他。

“我们算什么？我们之间的东西是什么？”

“某些东西吧，就这样呗。”

汤姆的恼怒实打实卷土重来，放弃盘问，他属实不习惯得到这类自己无法解析的模糊回答。波特翻翻眼睛，把他从沉思里惊醒。这个动作相当失格，他做起来却毫无违和感。

“亲我。”

而他遵命，仿佛一介凡人重返天堂而朵颐禁果。

过了不久，他们的“某些东西”发酵升级。在同一周内，汤姆把波特拽进二楼一间无人使用的盥洗室，把他压在洗手台前，落下骤雨般亲吻与爱抚，直把人吻到无法呼吸。

今天，手指插进他的头发轻梳，发丝在指尖摩挲。他对着蜜色的肌肤又吻又吸，留下吻痕，给波特打上属于自己的标记。尽管他知道一出门，这些痕迹都会消失。

当他啄咬到耳后的皮肤，波特别开头。

“哈利？”他问，拧眉，“怎么了？”

汤姆正想抬头，但波特插进他发间的手指把他拉向自己的脖颈，他的脸埋在对方的颈弯。

“唔？”波特轻哼，他的嘴唇品尝到声带的震动，“没事，那里好痒。”

汤姆记下这个新知识，开始进攻能让波特呻吟不止的敏感点。

汤姆的腿弯在桌子底下弹动，心思早已不在课堂里。他瞪着坐在前面的学生：黑发，但不是波特。

昨天他被狡猾地拒绝了——拒绝让他把手伸进衣服底下。当时波特敲敲他的鼻子，好像是规训一条不听话的狗。

“我的第一次想在床上进行呢。”他这么说，接着优雅地跪下来，灵巧的手指剥开他的裤子，颇为自负的绿眼睛向上看着他，他向前顶去的髋骨被死死摁在石头上。

只是想一想，就让他战栗。他必须快点找到一个有床的房间。他想知道波特从里到外尝起来是什么感觉。

“里德尔，你还在气波特在黑魔方防御课上打败你？”

他蓦得旋身直面胆大包天的发问者：“是啊。”

这个让人不爽的提醒让他想起自己和波特的关系是有多不稳定。

他们当下的见面环境实在太危险了，虽然几乎没有学生回来，但还是缺少一扇门。就汤姆个人而言，他讨厌被挤在狭小的空间里，所以他们从来不使用盥洗室的隔间，况且那也会限制他进入波特的动作。

洗手池是他可以把波特钉住的地方，可以在他干进波特身体里时强迫波特看着自己的影子——然而那里太暴露了。一想到可能有人走进来，目睹这属于他自己的神圣高贵的事，他的心头就席上一阵怒火。

十一月中旬，他找到了有求必应屋。

波特环顾四周，笑了笑，目光流连在那张斯莱特林绿的大床，这是这间有用的屋子变出来的。

“干得不错。”他说着开始脱衣，“你值得奖赏。”

汤姆被绑在床上，身体绷得很紧，而波特慢慢地坐下，肌肤紧贴着开始骑他。波特对他绽开迷乱的微笑，绞紧他，上下颠簸。汤姆想干他，往那处紧致的温暖之地捅——

当波特心满意苏地高潮三次后，他终于被允许释放，这时他几乎要哭出来，几乎要出声乞求了。

他们在离对方很远的地方坐下，空旷的礼堂里只有稀稀拉拉的几个学生：那都是寒假留校的。尽管鲜少有人在大厅里晃悠，两人依然不想让任何人有机会发现他们的关系。

两个保持非柏拉图关系的男孩，在哪都是遭到严厉反对的。

尽管是以魔法将巫师界与麻瓜界相区别，但两者实则并无差异。

有人敲了敲他的床柱，汤姆拉开床帘。

“什么事，波特？”他问，放下手中正在阅读的大部头。

“来。”说着波特就离开了。

汤姆叹了口气翻身下床，比起在这之后被波特拒绝亲热，他还是乖乖听从这单个字的指令更为妥帖。

他跟着波特走上一条熟悉的走廊，这也是经常他们经常幽会的地方。汤姆心中讶异，因为不过两天前在这里时，他与波特达成一致要轮换“办事”地点，即一周内不要两次都在同一个地方。

他们踏过门槛，波特绕着盥洗盆走，背对着汤姆。

“我想我跟你说过要叫我‘哈利’？

“你是说过。”他答道，边注视波特伸出一根手指抚摸着石砖，“但那是在宿舍里。谁知道是不是隔墙有耳。”

波特轻哼：“那这里也不行了？”他在一个盥洗盆后停下，斜靠着它，“算了，无所谓。我为你准备了东西。”

汤姆走到波特身边，开始观察这些盥洗盆。因为在汤姆认识他的短短时间里，波特从未表现出有任何身体小动作的习惯——他自然不可能没事就用手指轻扣石壁。

他向下望见石面上刻着一条蛇，倒吸一口凉气，对它嘶撕说话，而当小蛇嘶撕回应，他心下一喜。

“你怎么找到的？”他不敢置信地询问。

身后传来波特的轻笑：“在我跪下的时候。多讽刺啊，是不是？”

汤姆站直身子，兴奋感在血管里流窜，让他如获新生。

“打开”

盥洗池下沉，随后地面露出一个阴暗幽深的豁口。

“生日快乐，汤姆。”

那天晚上，他遇到了霍格沃茨强大的守卫者：斯莱特林的蛇怪。他看见一座斯莱特林本人的雕像，发现藏在其后的秘密书房，以及写满知识的厚重藏书和秘密，那只有蛇佬腔才能读懂。

那书房里还有一张躺椅，在那里，波特任他以想要的力度与速度驰骋。

春天将至，汤姆开始憎恨这个讯息所携带的暗示。

麻瓜，无法使用魔法，也没有波特。

夏天。

他从密室里出来，听到一声尖锐的惊喘。

“谁？”他大声问，回应他的是惊恐的尖叫和盥洗室的小隔间颤抖的声音。

“谁在那里？！出来！”

另一阵木头摇晃声，一双呆板的蓝眼睛在开启的门缝后显露。找到了。

汤姆疾步向前，宛如猎人逼近困在陷阱里的猎物。他直接炸开隔间小门，躲在这脆弱保护物后的人尖叫一声，连连后缩，贴在墙面。

汤姆每迈出一步，对方就试图缩得更小，躲开他——真是肉眼可见的可悲。

他站在那人面前，把对方笼罩在阴影里，逼至屈服。“你是谁，在这里干什么？”

生着呆板蓝眼睛的人扎着浅褐色小辫，抬头一看到他立刻面色通红。“里——里德尔。”她尖着嗓子短促地说，“波特呢——？我，我是说，你在——”

汤姆一掌猛拍在她头旁，咆哮道：“你刚刚说了‘波特’？”

“没——没有——”

“你说了！”他弯腰逼得更近，“你知道了什么？”看见这颗脑袋绝望地摇头，语无伦次，他尖叫：“告诉我！”

呆板的蓝眼睛看着他，充满乞求，镜片起了雾：“你——你吓到我了，里德尔！”

“吓到你了又怎样？快、告、诉、我。”

那双眼睛合上了，泪如泉涌，不停摇头，汤姆低声咆哮，她开始抽泣。他的魔法在他周围涌动，凶猛危险，袭向目标。在他节节攀升的威压下撑不过多久，对方终于坦白。

“我——我看见你们两个在一起。”

汤姆僵住，如恐惧如山般朝他倾覆。

“我看到你们两个！在这里！接——接吻，互相抚——抚摸——”

随着每一个该死的单词从她嘴里吐出，汤姆的视线一片猩红。有人在看他们，看他们在一起，知晓他们的秘密——绝不能活。汤姆的自我保护意识腾然烧起。

当他回过神来，一具被石化的尸体躺在他脚边。

熟悉的身躯挂在他赤裸的背上，手臂虚虚环着他的脖子。两人坐在床边，他心神不宁，而波特若有所思。

“你还好吗，汤姆？”波特用手指轻轻摩挲着他锁骨凹陷处，“你不像上礼拜那样兴奋了。”

他的嘴巴发干，但还是强迫自己出声：“我......我很担心......学校会关闭。”

波特轻哼，手指沿着汤姆的身体向下滑，在皮肤上留下浅红的痕迹。

“哈利，现在到处有传言说迪佩特打算关闭霍格沃茨——而我不能让这发生！”

无意识的圈划来到他的大腿，离更敏感的地带越来越近。

“要知道，汤姆。”波特说着，而汤姆因为自己被手指包裹而喘息，引诱着唤醒他的身体，“你有别的办法。”

那渐渐收紧的手指上下撸动，他发出愉悦的嘶声，把头靠在波特的肩膀。“什么办法？求你了。”

“既然你这么诚心发问......”波特靠近了，唇附在他的耳际，在这个角度下他的手的动作更加放肆，送出蚀骨快感。“你瞧，这里有一个混血巨人，汤姆，一半巨人，一半人类。”

他呻吟着，感到那只手动作换着花样，呼吸急促起来。“他是个愚蠢粗俗的格兰芬多。但我说的不是这个巫师，而是动物。他养了只作为宠物来说过于危险的野兽。”

撸动的速度加快，他越来越接近高潮。“九月，就是他带着狼人幼崽返校，却得到邓布利多的庇护。他现在又养了一只宠物，一样危险。那是八眼蜘蛛。”

手指挤压着龟头，其下腺体被反复摩擦，几乎叫他疯狂。“他的名字是——”

“——鲁伯·海格。”汤姆射了出来。

又一次，波特没有收拾行李。

他们在阴暗的角落里交换了一个吻，接着汤姆离开前往国王十字站。

他已经对这个夏天心怀恐惧了。

他的恐惧应验了。

科尔把他踢出了孤儿院，声称他已经年满十七。汤姆终日四处游荡，直到他听到关于“里德尔”和“小汉密顿”的絮语。

他来到那里，发觉里德尔府和莫芬小屋相距并不远。前者的富裕与后者的贫穷都让汤姆心生憎恶，他开始谋杀。

他的受害者人数上升到四。

在霍格沃茨快线上他找到了波特。对方几乎没有携带行李，但人却真真切切在那。

波特锁上车厢门，设好防卫咒，然后转过身对他露出自满的微笑。

他在车椅上操波特；把他压在车窗上干，两人的呼吸给玻璃留下团团白雾。他由着波特把自己推倒，而让对方骑他——整段时间里，汤姆的手上下抚摸着那具深色的身体，描绘并探索着他思念已久的非凡，反反复复。

汤姆打开水龙头，注视着水流进下面的浴池，把池子灌满。身后突然窸窸窣窣，是湿透的衣物落在地上的声音，他转身。

波特脱得一干二净，赤裸地站着，蜜色皮肤上都是一道道的橙黄色汁。他伸手往身上抹了一把，厌恶地咂嘴，手掌黏在皮肤上。

“遇上麻烦了？”汤姆愉悦地问。波特黏糊糊的手握住自己向他伸出的手，汤姆缩了一下。

“大麻烦。”波特干巴巴地回答，在汤姆的帮助下走进浴池。肥皂泡泡堆得有山那么高，欢天喜地地迎上来，波特为这片温暖低哼出口。

“今年我当上级长真是太荣幸了。”波特说，“单就这种奢华体验来说。”

他们陷入安静，放松地浸在水里，汤姆举起波特的胳膊，开始用海绵擦拭那些橘黄色汁液。

“你当级长的第一天可比我的要刺激多了。”

“别提了。”波特把腿也从水里抬起来，示意汤姆也擦擦那里。“说实在的，到底是哪个极品想出来的让一年级新生拿七杯南瓜汁玩叠叠乐？”

“而你给了他们严厉的警告。”汤姆提醒他，在清洁干净的膝盖内侧烙下一吻，而后把哈利的腿弯放回泡泡里。他拿着海绵来到波特的大腿内侧。“你还享受到了传说中的级长浴室。”

“确实如此。起码桃金娘再也不会在这偷窥了。”汤姆已经不会对这个名字产生反应了。他拿着海绵擦过肌肤，手保持着平稳。“还有，祝贺你成为‘男学生主席’。”

他偏头，一个不停哀求、抽抽搭搭的格兰芬多一年级新生的记忆袭上心头；成年巫师们就如何对付剧毒蜘蛛展开激烈的讨论；他被授予一块印着自己名字的金色纪念牌；男学生会主席一位的当选顺理成章，那枚徽章别在胸口。

“谢谢你。”

至此以后，级长浴室成为他们经常幽会的地方。

NEWTs考试将至，而波特压力陡增。

不是因为担心自己的成绩，而是由于一大群学生排着队想问他问题，等着接受辅导。

汤姆和其他学生一样忙碌，此外，还有伏地魔的事。

他们几乎没有闲暇，更别说在一起了。

他们依然想办法挤出时间在黑暗的壁龛里爱抚接吻，或者是在储藏室里快速来上一发。

NEWTs一结束，汤姆就拽着波特扎进有求必应屋。他用绸缎把波特绑在床上，这个结松得正好能让波特活动，却紧得足够感受到肌肤上的拉拽感。

他在目所能及的肌肤上落下雨点般的亲吻，喃喃赞美眼前的艳景，舔舐过每一道找到的伤疤。反复回味在这个天使属于自己、且独属于自己的甘美中。

他的手四处逡巡，在某些地方轻揉，时而滑向其他领域。挑逗着，爱惜着，崇拜着。直到他让两个人都欲火难耐，敏感异常。

波特用手梳理着他的头发。汤姆把头枕在对方的小腹，两人都沉浸在性事后的余韵里。

“你有什么想问我的吗，汤姆？”

他抬起头吻了一下身前紧致的肌肉，接着面朝着波特。“我有。”

“问吧。我都能听见你的大脑在嗡嗡作响。”

汤姆哼了一声，又把头枕回原位。“为什么每年结束你都不整行李？”

波特的手指摩挲他的发丝。他感到自己就像是个正被安抚的顽童。

“我不整理，是因为我不需要整。”波特说。

在汤姆发问之前，他接着道：“我住在霍格沃茨。”汤姆想大发脾气，这不公平，他申请留校的时候却遭到拒绝——

“我的情况跟你不同，汤姆。名义上我是珍妮特·科尔斯福特（Janet Coltsfoot）的护卫。”

“那个医疗女巫？”

“是的，就是霍格沃茨的那位。”波特承认，“你想听个故事吗，汤姆？”

波特告诉他自己是如何成为五年级转校生的。他在科尔斯福特夫人在霍格莫德村的房子前醒来，她发现他不仅患有失忆症，还很有医疗魔法的天分——汤姆看来这完全是莫大的讽刺。他解释这位失去丈夫且没有子嗣的女士很渴望能有一个孩子，而无父无母抚波特恰好出现，而且天赋异禀。

所以她把他带到魔法部，办理监护——监护者证明。这一石二鸟：波特有学可读，且有了稳定住所，而那位女士则获得一个孩子。

“但是。”波特说，“我从来没有失忆。我只是对过去闭口不谈。你会是第一个知道我过去的人，明白吗？”一想到波特的秘密即将揭晓，他内心的怪物蠢蠢欲动，巨大的胃袋预备吞噬殆尽，并永不反刍。波特似乎看出他必然守口如瓶，微笑着亲了亲他的鼻子。

“我小时候曾经非常情绪化——同理心过剩，心肠柔软。我也是个孤儿，一岁的时候我的父母就被人杀害。后来我被送去麻瓜亲戚家，他们的虐待让我对哪怕一丁点的温暖都渴望得不得了。”

汤姆的手微微抽动，是时候再在受害者名单上增加一笔了。

“然后的一次创伤经历改变了我。”

“我在墓地醒来，一只老鼠——因为他曾经是老鼠——割开我的手臂收集我的血。这里，这道疤，看到没？”汤姆张开嘴慢慢亲吻这道粉色疤痕。“那是一场仪式，汤姆，非常、非常邪恶的仪式。我被绑住，像个玩笑一样放血。”

“那只老鼠死死掐紧我的手臂，一面默念着‘还不够，还不够’。接着他在我身上割了好几刀，流下更多血。但最糟糕的，最糟糕的是，他每碰到我的伤口，都灼烧起来。像是永不会熄灭的火一样灼烧。就像厉火。”

波特双手捧起汤姆的头，拇指在他的颧骨打圈。“你想知道这个故事的道理是什么吗，汤姆？”

他热切地盯着波特，渴望知识——

“那就是永远不要相信老鼠。”

接着，他被亲吻。

他拒绝了所有前途无量的橄榄枝——成为一位著名魔药大师的学徒，加入精英组织，成为初级副部长——而是选择按自己的计划追寻目标。

他和波特默契地做出了结。那一夜是他们的最后一夜。从今往后，他们再也不会寻找对方。

他们的关系没有任何继续下去的必要。

只是一晌贪欢罢了。

他在博金博克店遇到了赫普兹芭·史密斯。他骗取她的信任，杀了她取走斯莱特林的挂坠盒和赫奇帕奇的金杯。

伏地魔的影响力以惊人的速度日渐扩大。不久后他就可以从这间简陋小屋搬走。

禁欲向来不是汤姆的信条。欲望是他的一部分，它盘踞在身体里，和他一同成长。他的所有作为都是欲望所驱，正是欲望让他渴求知识、权力，甚至肉体——汤姆的欲望。

通常情况下，他可以忽视这份渴望，忽视它在血液里沸腾。然而有些时候他无法忽视。

当他的怒火攀上顶峰——指甲嵌入掌心，嵌下去嵌下去，或者他突然失去耐心，魔法在指尖翻腾渴望施展不可饶恕咒——他就会来到翻倒巷里的秘密花园。

他沿着街走，被一群衣着暴露的娼妓围住，求他的光顾。

他会跟着娼妓来到他们的房间，然后操他们。在他们身下大块淤青，伤痕累累。他们在他的身下哭泣呜咽，连连求饶，而他所做的只是干得更狠。

当他们哭着舔舐伤口，他已穿戴整齐，丢下一加隆，转身离开。没有交谈，没有声音，这只是一笔商业交易。

他不论肤色、血统、年龄甚至身材。他只有两个条件：

黑发，绿眼。

偶尔，汤姆会去麻瓜界。穿着金钱所能买到最好最时髦的西装，走进夜店。

他坐下，点上一杯，默默思索。但他的沉思总是持续不了多久就被打断。有时是年轻男女，有时甚至是排遣寂寞的富有绅士或女士。

他们用最好的食物和酒招待他，用礼物与金钱讨好他。他们带他来到私人房间，然后取悦他。

有时，汤姆又会穿过昏暗的街道，那里出售酒精，提供租房以供寻求禁忌的快感。他进入设施周全的酒吧找到打情骂俏的老手，把他们带出来，摁在砖墙或是带到洗手间里干。

有时，他在伦敦麻瓜界的街上漫步，期间收到一两个人的青睐——又或者没有。无所谓，他都会操他们。

他想念着，哦他是多么想念，那蜜色的肌肤与自满的微笑。他想念纤细的手指穿过自己的发间，爱抚他好像他是一只猫咪。

他想念波——哈利。

英国麻瓜政府向公众发布通知，一则警告。

一个连环杀手正逍遥法外。他的谋杀对象不分阶级，受害者都是黑发绿眼的男性，全部都被鸡奸过。

毕业后六年过去，汤姆动身寻找哈利。

但当他敲开已退休的医疗女巫的门，哈利毫无踪影。

“四年前他就离开这里前往阿尔巴尼亚了。”科尔斯福特说，语气充满愚蠢的欢喜，“他想周游世界，学习更多的魔法。”

汤姆谢过她，然后在同一天订了一把通往阿尔巴尼亚的门钥匙。

这就像捕捉幽灵一般。哈利没有任何踪迹可循，没有线索，没有暗示。

他在那里花了三年时间寻找哈利，但是只带回拉文克劳的冠冕。

绝望与日俱增，他动用所有的人脉寻找哈利。

他雇佣私家傲罗，命令他的追随者四处搜寻，甚至一一审问所有曾追随过哈利的人。

没有，什么收获也没有。就好像哈利从未存在过，只是一场无稽之谈，一场童话——除了他真的存在。

汤姆曾在他身旁，进入他身体，同他交谈。甚至有一次和他在公共场合行禁忌之事，他们还牵过手。

什么也没有。

他想念哈利。他想——不，他需要找到哈利。

他再也无法忍受孤单一人了。

汤姆从店里跑出来，不顾当下的交易有没有搞砸。他飞奔过店门，跑进霍格莫德村人山人海的街道中去。

他推挤过人群，不顾一切地挤出一条路来，近乎绝望的渴望让他无暇顾及。

他看到了，虽然只是眼角处一闪而过的一抹，但他真的看到了。黑色鬈发，蜜色皮肤，还有那翠绿、翠绿的眼眸。

他伸向那急速后退的黑袍，却错过了，他几乎要挫败地吼出声。第二次他的手终于碰到黑色绸缎，接着往后一拉。

“哈利。”他轻声说，因为追逐与扑棱闪动的希冀而几乎无法呼吸。

等了这么多，这么多漫长的岁月，他终于再一次找到他了。

在日光的照射下熠熠生辉，哈利低头看他，脸上浮起亲切的笑。“你好，汤姆。”

听到这个声音，他几近啜泣了，他以为这辈子再也听不到这曼妙的音乐。

“求你。”他恳求道，“求你不要走。不要走了，求你——”

一只温暖的手捧起他的脸颊。“那么你知道该怎么做吧，汤姆？”

“是的，是的，我知道。”他闭上眼，对方的拇指抚摸他睫毛下的皮肤，拭去一滴夺眶而出的泪。终于，终于，他再也不会孤独了。


End file.
